


Here We Are At The Scene Of The Crime

by Soul4Sale



Series: Life Is Too Short To Last Long [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Nudity, Rebirth, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How could I forget?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are At The Scene Of The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here’s the final piece to this little series. ouo I hope you guys are as stoked about it as I am! This will show my desire for a happy ending, I think. xD Anyway, here we go~

Nobody knew when Butters fell asleep, curled up by the makeshift grave marker he’d made, but the fact of the matter was that he was not covered in a thin dusting of fresh snow. The crunch of the fresh powder beneath his thin shoes didn’t even wake the smaller male, who shivered above the majority of the snow. He couldn’t be bothered to wake, it seemed, even as familiar hands dusted him off and hefted him close. His body was so cold it gave Kenny’s last body a run for its money, and as Kenny shook his head and hummed to himself, he carried the boy in his arms back to his own home.

Both Stuart and Linda were gone to Vegas for something or another, leaving the Stotch residence’s only occupant their darling son. A song wafted from Kenny’s lips as he hummed and sang in bits and pieces, undressing his nearly blue lover and getting him into a warm bath. It wasn’t until he was halfway through massaging feeling into the other’s limbs that those blue eyes fluttered open and he finally gasped.

“Kenny!” 

“No one else.” Offered the orange-clad blond, leaning in to kiss the other’s lips, effectively stopping the litany of verbiage that was no-doubt on the way. All words died on his tongue the second they were together, and he finally reached up and tugged the other in for more contact. Laughter, warm and inviting, left the taller male as he winked, pulling away, “Let me get undressed first, then I’ll join you.”

“A-alright, Kenny.” Came the coy reply, Butters pulling one hand up to his lips to feel the tingle that seemed prevalent there, now. Sighing a bit as he watched the other undress, he gasped softly at the little, impromptu strip tease he seemed to be getting. Worried, he threw his eyes to the window.

“It’s Saturday, hot lips.” Kenny nearly purred, licking his lips, “They won’t be back until Monday, so we have the day to ourselves.” A smile on both of their lips brought Kenny back to the tub, climbing in and holding his lover close.

“I love you.” Butters murmured, pressed up against his chest, finally feeling safe again, “But don’t e-ever do that to me again.” Pout present, he knocked his fist against his lover’s shoulder, looking up with large eyes.

“Don’t worry.” Came the chuckled reply, “I needed to… Make sure you remembered.”

“How could I forget?!” Sitting up and putting all of his weight on Kenny’s chest, he frowned, “I _shot_ you!”

“People have killed me in worse ways and forgot.” Looking away, the taller blond shook his head, “Even my best friends forget. But… You never do. I wanted to make sure.”

“I always worry about you… I remember you because nobody remembers me, either.” Or, at least, that was what he’d always figured. Kenny’s lips quirked up at that, and he pulled the smaller blond in for another kiss.

“I worry about you, too, Butterscotch. You fell asleep in the snow, you know better.”

“I missed you.”

“I love you, too, Butters.” To see the way his face scrunched up when he laughed was enough to make him relax, “I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> And, there we have it! This series is done, now, and I’m really happy to have gotten it done. 8D I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
